Driver's Ed/Галерея
De 5.PNG|"This is going to be the greatest achievement of my life." De 6.PNG|Beast Boy engages the boss... De 9.PNG|... and is so close to winning. Robn 153.PNG|Robin barges into the room and calls Beast Boy over for an emergency. Beast boy tricked.png|Beast Boy leaves the game... Video game.png|...and ends up losing. Robin and beast boy.png|Beast Boy drives Robin around. 33ef2bb8dd7cd62dd3f5331c137ef85d.png|Beast Boy is annoyed that Robin only wanted to get take out. Data lost.png|Cyborg loses data thanks to Robin Robin and cyborg.png|Cyborg drives Robin around town 9748d9d30a67b41b770d53754b835ad0.png|Robin only wanted to buy the game. 9bf5de072c7362165b8316bfddfc200d.png|Robin arrives at Starfire's location. Silkie throbbing.png|Silkie swells up. Robin and starfire.png|Starfire drives Robin around town. The cave.jpg|Robin only wants to see DJ Aqualad play. 92117300aa7c77827607d9850898ecbf.png|Starfire is angered. Teen-Titans-Go Ravens-Daddy-Dearest.jpg|Raven about to banish the Demon. B5af88dd88b4f7223086c033422e2d0d.png|Raven subdues the Demon. Robin tricks raven.png|The Demon is spared when Robin interferes. Robin and raven.png|Raven driving Robin around. Beach.jpg|Turns out Robin wanted to catch a few waves. Angery raven.jpg|Raven gets angered. Robin trying to trick.png|Robin claims there is an emergency. 8868772b8c3b752f4e3d33736a540c1f.png|"Go! Go! Go!" 2de82a367a797c68129293310d5897c0.png|Robin notices no one has responded. 1000px-Raven sitting.png|"So what's the emergency Robin?" Robn 233.PNG|"Eveythings half off at the dollar store!" drivers ed 4.PNG|Cyborg thanks Starfire for supporting him... Screen Shot 2014-07-19 at 1.41.40 PM.png|...but is unable to recognize her. De 47.PNG|"Who's that orange girl?" Robn 192.PNG|Beast Boy asks why Robin can't drive himself. Robn 225.PNG|Robin explains his licence got suspended. De 32.PNG|Beast Boy is shocked by the news. batmobile crash.png|Robin crashes the Batmobile. De 39.PNG|The Batmobile explodes behind him. Robn 180.PNG|Robin hangs up. Robn 237.PNG|"So you blew up the batmobile?" Robn 257.PNG|Robin states his plan to renew his licence using a guy on the internet. Robn 255.PNG|"Sounds kinda sketchy Robin." instructions.png|Robin's instructions Ed 1.png|Ed exits the bank Ed 2.png|Ed puts the money in the trunk and takes out a notepad. Tumblr static robin rockin.gif Robin dance.png|Robin listening to the music. Robin driver's ed gif.gif|Robin dances to the music. robin dance 2.png|Ed gets into the car. robn 212.PNG|Ed watches Robin dancing. cop.png|A cop shoots the car failed.png|Robin fails the test. Robn 251.PNG|Raven makes fun of Robin. everybody laughs.png|The Titans laugh at Robin's expense. starfire sympathy.png|Starfire laughs at Robin's shortcomings. Robn 242.PNG|"It's okay Robin. Many people fail the test of driving." drivers ed 7.PNG|Cyborg still can't remember Starfire. Robn 244.PNG|Robin explains he's great at driving, just bad at taking tests. robn 222.PNG|"L, R, alligator, and blurry spot." robin eyes.png|Robin leaving his eye exam... Robn 247.PNG|...before walking into the door. master driver.png|Master Driver! Robn 236.PNG|Robin leaves for his next test. raven makes fun.png|"He's going to fail, isn't he?" Robn 223.PNG|Robin explains to Ed he was a little freaked out on the first go. Robn 205.PNG|Robin is shocked to hear the sound of gun fire. Robn 207.PNG|But the threat of another deduction silences him. Drivers ed 2.PNG|"Only 3 seconds in the air? That's a deduction." Ed grocery.png|"I asked you to turn at the cereal lane." Robn 250.PNG|"I know, that's a deduction." Drivers ed 5.PNG|Robin drives circles around the police cars. Drivers ed 9.PNG|Robin fails yet again. casino.png|Ed steals at a casino money factory.png|Ed steals from a money factory. De 45.PNG|"By the end of the rainbow." De 48.PNG|A leprechaun shows up to shoot the car. cyborg tries to recognize star.png|Cyborg tries to recognize a stranger 9d69c657aa8450d1a245ee902989f2ed.png|The Demon peering out of a manhole. Raven stalking.png|"Hey isn't that Robin?" Robn 231.PNG|The Titans notice Robin parked outside a jewelry store... noticing robin.png|...and figure out he's the getaway driver. Robn 185.PNG|Robin hears a car honking behind him. warning.png|The Titans try to warn Robin about Ed. Robn 228.PNG|"Stow it Ed, I got this." Robn 226.PNG|Robin about to fire his grappling hook. Robn 194.PNG|Robin's swerves the car around the pole. drivers ed.PNG|The Titans having trouble, while Robin breezes along. Robn 158.PNG|Robin heads towards a building... De 41.PNG|...and drives up the side of it... De 42.PNG|...while the Titans crash into it. Robn 241.PNG|Robin enjoys himself, while Ed is terrified. Ed scream.png|Ed also screams car crash.png|Cyborg crashes the car. cyborg and tire.png|Cyborg gets hit by the wheel. Cy 16.PNG|Cyborg finally remembers Starfire. Ed exit.png|Ed is shaken up by the ride. Robin passed.png|Robin finally passes the test. Tells the truth.png|Ed reveals he was using Robin. Robn 266.PNG|Robin cheers. Robin knew.png|Robin tells Ed he knew the truth all along. Robn 269.PNG|"That's why I'm not warning you about the demon." Demon.png|The Demon grabs Ed Foul Demon dragging Ed into the Demon World.jpg|The Demon catch Ed... Demon portal.png|... and Ed is taken to a portal by the Demon Robin celebrates.png|Robin celebrates his victory. Robin faces.png e358b6499728c61e82361472c3201b60.png drivers ed 3.PNG drivers ed 6.PNG drivers ed 8.PNG Tumblr nr7denlhEg1tz0qlxo1 500.gif Gas Pedal Driver Ed.png|Gas Pedal Категория:Галереи эпизодов Категория:Галереи эпизодов (сезон 1)